Heat
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Kakashi finds Nasha, a neko, one day and brings her home with him. Now she has a problem and it's tricky. Can he help her? Kakashi/OC


**A/N: Hello there, my lovelies! Yes, you are lovely today! I'm in a good mood and I haven't written anything for Naruto in forever. So, I decided to take a crack at a one-shot for shits and giggles. And this has nothing to do with my usual OC, so I'm not sure how well I did. But I tried. And I'm kind of happy with how this turned out. Kind of. Anyway, this is a mature story for a reason and you can probably guess why judging by the title. So, I'll leave you to enjoy this or not…**

**OOOOOOOOO**

"What is your name?" Kakashi asked of the young woman standing next to him under the cover of the trees as the rain poured.

She shook her head and flicked her pointed ears. "Nasha…" Her golden eyes looked up at him as her sleek white tail flicked behind her. "Who are you?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

The silver-haired ninja had seen a neko before back at his village, but he had been a male and Kurenai had been taking care of him for a couple of years. And Darken had been in a much better condition than this young female, who now stood next to him. Her pale hair was slightly disheveled, even though it was now dampened by the rain and her clothes were torn and stained, exposing bits of her flesh that she didn't seem to be fazed about revealing, though Kakashi had to keep his eyes focused on hers.

"How old are you?" he asked her.

Nasha licked her shoulder and then looked at him with one eye. "Seventeen…I've been out here for most of my life." She jumped when thunder rumbled across the sky and landed in his arms, throwing her arms around his neck. "I don't like storms," she confessed, her ears flattening against her head.

"I can tell," Kakashi said softly as her tail flicked against his leg. "Nasha, would you like to come back to my village with me?"

"I don't know." The neko glanced around them at the rain darkened world. "This has been my home for a while and –" Lightning flashed and she jumped again, burying her face against his chest. "Yes! Yes, I'll come live with you, in your village, Master Kakashi!"

Kakashi smiled slightly at her words and patted her on the back as she started muttering incoherently against his chest, looking back out at the world. _What have I gotten myself into?_

OOOOOOOOO

Living with a neko turned out to be an interesting situation for the first few months. Sometimes, Nasha was as sweet as could be, helping him around the house and rubbing against him to get his attention. She'd let him play with her and speak to him for hours on end. But at other times, she would ignore him or claw at things with her sharp nails, giving him dirty looks and run around the house like she owned the place. Darken, Kurenai's nineteen-year-old male neko, didn't care much for her when Nasha tried to talk to him and would ignore her by turning his back on her and stalking into Kurenai's house. But Nasha was more content on staying at Kakashi's side than messing with the other neko anyway and when she was on her good behavior, Kakashi was okay with her as well. He just wished that everyone would see her moodiness and not think that she was the perfect angel that they all thought that she must be just because she was a beautiful white neko.

"Master Kakashi," Nasha purred, walking into the kitchen as he was making lunch one day. "Master Kakashi, I want to be petted."

"Nasha, I'm making lunch," Kakashi told her, keeping his eyes trained on the knife in his hands as he cut up vegetables. "I'll pet you later."

The neko rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. "Please…"

"Nasha, no."

Nasha rubbed her shoulder against his arm next. "Pretty please, Kakashi-chan? Just one big pet? And then maybe I'll leave you alone…"

Kakashi sighed and lowered his knife. _What has gotten into her?_

Nasha rubbed her cheek against his shoulder again, purring slightly as her tail flicked against his leg. "Master Kakashi, please?"

"Nasha…okay, one pet." Kakashi turned to face her and lifted his head, running it over her hair.

The neko purred loudly and her eyes closed as she leaned into his touch. Kakashi could feel the heat radiating from the top of her head and his eye widened slightly. He shifted his hand and touched her forehead.

"Nasha, you're burning up," he commented and she opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Nope," she said softly, shaking her head, her cheeks flushed. "I feel…funny. It's very hot in here, Master Kakashi. And I want to be petted again and again and again…." She shook her head again. "But you only promised me one petting, so…I guess I'll leave you alone."

She bumped her hip against his and laughed before skipping out of the kitchen, her short skirt swishing around her thighs. Kakashi watched her leave, feeling suddenly uneasy about his little neko. How could he have not noticed her becoming sick? True, he didn't know anything about neko creatures except that they were part cat and part human, but that didn't mean that he should have ignored any symptoms.

_She has been rather needy for a while now, _Kakashi mused, picking up his knife again. _And hungry. I haven't been able to keep her out of the kitchen when I have my back turned. But she has been throwing up too. Something is wrong and maybe I should take her to see Tsunade if this keeps up. Tsunade might know what's going on with Nasha._

Kakashi dished out two plates of food and picked them up. "Nasha, lunch is ready," he announced, walking out of the kitchen. "Nasha? Nasha! What are you doing?"

The neko was sitting on the couch with her skirt pulled up to her hips and her fingers were rubbing at the apex of her thighs, still shielded by her underwear. Nasha's golden eyes widened as she looked over at Kakashi and color flooded her already flushed cheeks. Her ears flattened against the top of her head.

"I – I don't know!" she cried, stilling her hand. "Do – do you want me to stop, Master Kakashi?"

Kakashi felt something stir in him at the sight and then had to mentally shake himself. That decided it. He set the plates down and dusted his hands off.

"Fix your skirt, Nasha," he ordered, turning his gaze back onto her. "We're going to see Tsunade."

Nasha twitched her skirt back into place and settled her hands onto her lap. "I don't want to go see Tsunade. I want to stay here and play with you."

"Nasha, we'll play later. But first we have to figure out what's wrong with you." Kakashi held his hand out to her. "You can hold my hand while we walk there."

He didn't miss how Nasha's eyes brightened at his words. "Okay!"

The neko bounced onto her feet and skipped over to him, placing her hand in his. She purred as she looked up at him, her ears twitching. Kakashi pulled her after him as he headed out of the house and into the sunlight. He knew how much that Nasha loved going outside, but he kept a tight hold on her hand because with the way that she was at the moment, he didn't need her to go running off and making trouble.

"So, why are we going to go see Lady Tsunade?" Nasha asked, flicking her tail as she skipped next to him. "Couldn't I just take some human medicine and see if that worked?"

"I'm not going to risk giving you human medicine, Nasha," Kakashi said, glancing down at her and noticing how the sun played with the white of her hair. "I don't know how it will react with you being a neko. We have to see Tsunade."

Nasha made a face. "I don't want to see her though. I don't want to see any females."

Kakashi shook his head and continued walking with his neko. She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder at periods, purring softly. People called out to him in passing and commented on how cute she was that day in her skirt and low-slung top. Nasha smiled at them, flashing her small fangs and flicked her tail in contentment. He could tell that she wanted to run off and play with some of the villagers, but he kept her against his side.

Darken was relaxing outside of Kurenai's house inside the fenced in area when Kakashi and Nasha approached. His eyes were closed as Kurenai tended to her garden and he seemed to be dozing lightly, not concerned about the world. Kakashi couldn't remember a day when the male neko had been concerned about anything that didn't involve himself or Kurenai.

"Hi Darken!" Nasha called out, waving her hand.

Darken's right ear twitched at the sound of Nasha's voice and he opened his dark eyes. They turned towards Nasha as Kakashi and the neko approached and the ninja could have sworn Darken's nose twitched, scenting the air. A slow smirk passed over Darken's face and he pushed himself away from the side of the house, stretching his arms over his head so that his shirt lifted slightly over his toned stomach. Nasha's breath hitched slightly as she stood next to Kakashi.

"Hello Nasha," he purred, his black tail flicking. "Do you want to come play today?"

Nasha nodded excitedly at the offer. "Yes!"

Kakashi gripped her hand tightly in his and held her in place. "She's not going to play today, Darken," he told the male neko. "We have to go see Tsunade."

Darken shook his head. "Tsunade's not going to be able to help her, Kakashi." He slowly sauntered towards the fence. "I could help her."

Nasha tugged at Kakashi's hand. "I wanna play with him."

"No."

Darken grinned at Nasha, flashing his sharp fangs, and beckoned her forward with a clawed finger. "Come here, little neko. I'll play with you for a bit."

Nasha purred and tried to go towards the male neko, but Kakashi pulled her tightly against his side. "Master Kakashi!" she whined, flattening her ears against her head. "Darken wants to play with me for once! And I want to play with him!"

Kakashi eyed the male neko warily. Something wasn't right about the way that he was watching Nasha. Darken leaned against the fence and his nose twitched again as he scented the air. He smirked at Nasha and beckoned towards her again.

"Come here, Nasha," he purred, his dark eyes flashing. "Let me take care of you."

"Darken, get back here," Kurenai ordered, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "We're going inside."

Darken yowled as he was yanked backwards and he clawed at thin air, trying to get back at Nasha. "Kurenai!" he complained, twisting in her grip. "I don't want to go inside! I want to play with the other neko! She needs me!"

"No, she doesn't," Kurenai said firmly, tugging him after her. "We're going inside and we're staying inside." She shot Kakashi a deadly look over her shoulder. "And I suggest that you keep your neko indoors too, Kakashi."

"Nasha!" Darken yowled, reaching for her with one clawed hand. "Nasha!"

Kakashi didn't get a chance to ask why he should keep Nasha indoors before Kurenai slammed her door shut on her protesting neko. Nasha's ears drooped and she sagged against him, looking suddenly sad.

"Darken looked very unhappy, Master Kakashi," she commented, looking after the neko. "Why wouldn't Kurenai let him come play with me?" She glanced up at him. "Why wouldn't _you_ let him play with me? He's never offered to before."

"And that's what I don't like, Nasha," Kakashi said, shaking his head. "Something wasn't right about his offer."

Nasha sighed. "Master Kakashi, I don't feel good."

Kakashi wrapped his arm around her waist and started walking with her again. Shizune opened the door when he knocked and the servant of Tsunade smiled at him.

"Hello Kakashi!" she sang before turning her gaze onto Nasha. "Aw, hello Nasha!"

"Touch me and I'll bite you," Nasha threatened when Shizune lifted her hand to pat Nasha like she did whenever Nasha came by for a visit.

"N-Nasha?" Shizune asked, blinking in surprise.

"Excuse her, Shizune," Kakashi said, glaring down at Nasha, who looked pointedly away from him. "She's not feeling well and I was hoping to see if Tsunade could take a look at her."

"Oh. Well, she's in today, so I'm sure that she would be okay with seeing Nasha," Shizune said quickly, stepping aside. "Please come in."

Kakashi escorted Nasha inside and the neko quickly slipped out of his grip. She skipped into the office and walked right up to one of Tsunade's masked ninjas, smiling up at him as she hooked her hands together behind her back.

"Hello," she purred, popping up onto her toes. "Do you want to play today?"

"Nasha, leave him alone," Kakashi ordered wearily.

"Master Kakashi, I'm trying to be nice," Nasha tossed the comment over her shoulder, her white tail flicking lazily. "You're being mean."

Tsunade came in from another room and saw Nasha standing next to her ninja. "What are you doing, Nasha?"

"Talking…"

"She's sick," Kakashi told his Hokage. "I think."

"Sick?" Tsunade looked between the ninja and the neko. "And you want me to check her over?"

"Please."

Nasha shook her head and danced behind the masked ninja, hiding. "I don't want you to touch me, Tsunade. I don't want to be touched by you. Or any female."

"Nasha!" Kakashi snapped, beckoning her forward. "Come over here and sit down."

"But Master Kakashi -!"

"Now."

Nasha's ears flattened against her head and she stomped over to a chair in the middle of the room, sitting down on it. She pressed her hands flat on the middle of the chair between her thighs and let out a small growl, her tail flicking agitatedly. But she didn't make a comment as Tsunade pressed a hand to her forehead and did other small tests on her.

"Well, you have a small fever," Tsunade commented, lifting her hand away from Nasha's person and the glowing faded away from it. "How else have you been feeling, Nasha?"

"Sleepy and excited and hungry," Nasha said, rolling her shoulder. "I want to be petted a lot. I want to play with the other neko." Her eyes turned to Kakashi. "And I want to play with Master Kakashi too. And your ninja." She looked back at Tsunade. "And I feel…frustrated."

"I see." Tsunade glanced back at Kakashi. "I think I might know what's going on with her, Kakashi."

"You do?" Kakashi asked, feeling a slight sense of relief that there might be a solution to his neko's condition.

"Can I go now?" Nasha demanded, looking up at Tsunade. "I don't want to sit anymore."

Tsunade nodded. "Go play with the ninja over there."

Nasha smiled, flashing her small fangs. She jumped onto her feet and skipped over to the masked ninja once more. Tsunade sighed and walked over to Kakashi, crossing her arms under her large breasts.

"Well, what's wrong with Nasha?" Kakashi prompted, looking at the Hokage expectantly. "And can it be treated?"

"Kakashi, you know that I don't know much about neko creatures as I haven't had to do much with them since Darken came into the village," Tsunade began quietly. "He's pretty much been able to take care of himself and whatever he goes through, he's able to assist me with, but I think that I know what Nasha is going through." She looked up at him. "I think that she's in heat."

Kakashi blinked. "Heat?"

"Yes. Heat. As in sexual overdrive. She's in mating mode." Tsunade cocked her head to the side. "Are you really that dense about animals?"

"Nasha isn't just some animal," Kakashi muttered, shaking his head. "Why hasn't she gone through this before, Tsunade? And why was Darken so interested in her?"

"Like I said, I don't know much about neko creatures, so I don't know when they reach sexual maturity. As for Darken, he probably scented her and got aroused. He's been in heat before, Kakashi. But he's dealt with it in his own way long before Nasha came around." Tsunade smirked. "I'm sure you know about that."

Unfortunately, Kakashi did. And Kurenai wasn't that great at hiding it from Asuma when the bastard was around.

"Do you have any idea how long this is going to last?" Kakashi asked, turning his gaze onto his neko as she danced with the masked ninja.

"No, but I highly recommend that you keep Nasha indoors until she's calmed down. I don't need her to mess around with every male in the village." Tsunade frowned. "I know that she doesn't like being cooped up, but it's for the best, Kakashi. Unless we can find some other way to solve this problem."

"I'm not sending her to Darken, if that's what you're thinking," Kakashi told her flatly. "The last thing I want is for her to be used and then have her come crying to me when he turns the cold shoulder on her once this heat has passed."

"He is rather cold, isn't he?" Tsunade turned away from him. "I really don't get why she wanted to make friends with him in the first place. She's lucky to have you as her Master and friend, Kakashi."

"Yeah." Kakashi looked towards Nasha once more and listened to her giggle. "Nasha, it's time to go home."

Nasha turned to look at him as she spun around in the arms of the masked ninja. "We're going home now?" she asked, eyes glowing slightly.

"Yes, we still haven't had lunch."

Nasha looked back at her dance partner and smiled as she patted his mask covered cheek. "You were nice dancing with me," she purred sweetly. "But I've got to go now. I'm hungry and Master Kakashi is going to be cranky with me if I don't go with him. Goodbye."

The ninja bowed his head to her and the neko danced back over to Kakashi's side, placing her hand in his. She didn't acknowledge Shizune or Tsunade before they left.

OOOOOOOOO

"It's very hot in here," Nasha complained as she danced inside the house and kicked off her shoes. "I could take my clothes off and be happy." She smiled over her shoulder at Kakashi as he closed the door behind himself. "But I won't."

"Good." Kakashi said, sliding his own shoes off. "Nasha, you have to stay indoors for a while."

Nasha's ears flattened against her head and spun around her heel, putting her hands on her hips. "What?!"

"You have to stay indoors for a little while," Kakashi repeated, watching her carefully. "It's just a precaution, Nasha. Because you're, well, you're in…"

"Heat," Nasha said with a frown. "I heard you talking with Tsunade, Master Kakashi. I don't understand that word, but I don't like it. I don't like how it makes me feel. I don't like how it makes Darken want me to play with him, but I want to play with him and I want you to play with me." She moved closer to him. "I want to be petted again."

Kakashi lifted his hand to touch her hair, but she shook her head and stepped back.

"No, not there." She turned around and shifted her tail, pointing it at her back. "There."

The silver-haired ninja hesitantly placed his hand on her back and petted her there, slowly stroking it. Nasha purred and arched into his touch, the sleeves of her shirt descending farther down her arms.

"Master Kakashi," she purred, turning her head slightly to look at him. "Will you help me with this problem? This heat?"

Kakashi lifted his hand from her back and ended her purring. "Nasha…"

Color flooded her face and she darted away, disappearing into the living room. Kakashi stood in the hall for a long moment, thinking.

_She wants me to help her? But that would mean that I would have to…_

It wasn't that Kakashi hadn't thought about Nasha like that before. She was attractive and had known most of his secrets as he knew hers. She had slept in his bed several times during storms because of how scared she became during them, curled up so innocently in his arms while the storm raged on. But he had never considered actually acting out on these thoughts. For one, she was seventeen and he was in his late twenties. And two, she considered him her Master. He wasn't sure that she would have let him cross that barrier if she wasn't in this state.

_But she wants me to help her_, Kakashi told himself, walking slowly down the hall. _And I can't really let her suffer like this on her own._

Nasha was seated on the couch once more, her knees drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs. Her cheeks were flushed and her ears were drooping. She frowned up at him as he leaned against the wall, watching her.

"I shouldn't have asked you to do that," she whispered, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have. I should just ask for you to get Darken and have him help me. Even if he won't like me afterwards. He is my species and he…"

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm not getting Darken, Nasha. I won't let him use you like that."

"But I don't want to suffer through this, Master Kakashi. It doesn't feel good. It's frustrating that I want to be touched and can't…" She let out a small sound and flicked her tail agitatedly. "I don't want to do this. I wish I didn't have to go through this."

"It's part of growing up," Kakashi told her. "Even humans go through something like this. It's not as strong, but it's enough."

Nasha looked away from him and stared at the window. Kakashi could tell that she wanted to go outside and be free to seek some kind of relief. But he couldn't let her go. Tsunade had ordered him not to let Nasha out of the house.

The silver-haired ninja pushed himself away from the wall and reached up, pulling his mask off. "Nasha, look at me."

His neko glanced at him and her golden eyes widened slightly. "Your – your mask is off, Master Kakashi! You don't take that off unless you're in the privacy of the bathroom!"

Kakashi tilted his head to the side as he pushed his headband off and tossed it aside. "How would you know that, Nasha?"

"No one wears clothes in the shower." She gripped her legs tighter. "Why did you take your mask and headband off, Master Kakashi? Are you going to take a shower now?"

"No. I'm going to help you." Kakashi sat down on the couch beside her and looked at her with his eyes – one black, one red – and smiled slightly.

"You're - you're going to help me?" Nasha asked, staring at him for a moment. She shook her head and looked away. "No, you're not. You can't help me."

Kakashi lifted a hand and cupped her chin with it, turning her face towards his once more. He smoothed his thumb over her bottom lip. "I could help you, Nasha," he told her softly. "If you would let me…"

Nasha looked at him and her eyes seemed to glow. Kakashi leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, softly at first, just to test her. Nasha kissed him back readily and he kissed her again, sliding his hand around her, drawing her to him. The neko climbed onto his lap with his guidance and straddled it with her thighs, his hands sliding onto her hips.

"Trust me," Kakashi whispered against her lips when she shivered.

Nasha purred and raked her claws through his hair as his lips descended upon her neck, kissing her and nipping at her soft flesh. Kakashi's hands lifted until they found her shirt's bottom and tugged it up. Nasha let him pull it over her head and toss it aside, revealing her torso to him. She never wore a bra because she had told him that she found them uncomfortable and now he wasn't complaining as he ran his hands lightly over her soft flesh.

His neko wasted no time in pushing at his vest, forcing it off of his body and then went to work on his shirt. Kakashi chuckled softly at her eagerness and helped her pull the shirt off of him. Her golden eyes traveled over his body and one of her hands passed over the hard muscles, the tips of her claws lightly grazing his flesh. Nasha's hand paused over his heart and she lifted her gaze to his.

"Your heart is racing, Master Kakashi," she told him, her tail flicking.

Kakashi pressed his hand over hers. "Yours is too."

Color flooded her already flushed cheeks. "I'm nervous…that's all."

Kakashi lifted his hand away from her chest and cupped her cheek with it instead. "You don't have to be, Nasha. I'm not going to hurt you."

Nasha shifted her position on his lap slightly and leaned into him again, pressing her lips to his. Kakashi kissed her slowly, sliding his tongue against hers, tasting her. Nasha moaned softly as she rocked her hips against his and he felt himself grow harder against her burning body. His hands descended onto her hips once more and he ripped off her skirt completely.

"Master Kakashi…" Nasha gasped as he turned her and lowered her onto her back, sliding his hands along her body.

Kakashi slid off her lace underwear and tossed it aside before passing a hand over her soft flesh, feeling the heat radiating from her. He looked at her as he slid on top of her, keeping some of his weight off of her. Nasha trembled as she looked up at him and she put a hand against his chest.

"I don't want to scratch you," she whispered, staring up into his eyes.

"I won't mind," Kakashi told her, rolling his clothed hips against hers.

Nasha purred at the contact and lifted her lips to brush against his. She trailed her hand down his chest to the waistband of his pants. "Off…" she ordered softly.

Kakashi rocked back onto his knees and pulled pants past his hips, taking his underwear with them. He felt the relief of being free of the confines and his arousal swung free. Nasha gasped as he touched her, spreading her thighs for him to enter and Kakashi looked to her once more. She stared up at him and bit her bottom lip, waiting.

The silver-haired ninja slowly thrust into her, listening to her cry out in pain and then he broke through her innocence and stilled for just a moment before she squirmed, demanding that he move. Kakashi started a slow pace of thrusts that left her moans and digging her claws into his back. Normally, he would have complained about her digging her claws into him, but he wasn't going to stop her now. He actually didn't mind it this time. And he wondered if he ever would again in this kind of situation.

"Master Kakashi…" Nasha purred, throwing her head back as her body shivered underneath of his minutes later.

Kakashi kept his body in motion, driving her onward because he knew that their night was just beginning…

OOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi sent Nasha over the edge three more times before he felt himself reaching the end and she arched herself against him. Her tail flicked hard against the side of the couch as he pounded into her small body at her urging. Nasha stared up into his eyes as she moaned his name, his lips hovering just inches above hers, their breath mingling. The couch banged against the wall as their bodies moved as one, but Kakashi ignored it as he focused on his little neko.

_I think that I love her_, Kakashi thought, watching her eyes glaze over. _After everything that we've been through and that we've told each other…how could I not love her?_

"Master Kakashi!" Nasha cried out as she went over the edge.

Kakashi was milked of his own release and his body jerked against hers, his hips remaining in motion against hers. He slowly released her hips, easing up the pressure that he had put on her small form. Nasha shivered as he lifted himself off of her and she gently pried her claws out of his flesh. The silver-haired ninja settled onto his side next to her, drawing her close to him.

"Master Kakashi…" she whispered once she had regained some breath. "May I – may I see your back?"

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow at her question. "Why?"

"Because…" She shook her head and pushed at him. "Just let me see it."

The white neko forced him onto his stomach and climbed onto him, settling herself on his butt. Kakashi felt her tail swish against the back of his legs and then her hands ran softly over his back.

"I drew blood," she whispered, sounding hurt.

"It's all right, Nasha," Kakashi told her, reaching back and smoothing his hand along her calf. "I'm not in pain."

Nasha didn't listen to him. He felt her lean over him and then her tongue smoothed over the wounds that her claws had left in his flesh. Kakashi moaned softly at the sensations that it stirred in his body and closed his eyes as his neko cleaned up the blood that she had drawn in her passion. She was still very warm against his back and her hands ran along his flesh as she paid attention to every wound with extra care.

"Nasha…"

Kakashi opened his eyes as the neko lifted her tongue away from his back and straightened. She let out a small purr and moved her body slightly.

"I didn't mean to do that," she told him softly. "Scratch you like that, Master Kakashi…But I did and I want to do it again…To do that all over again." She flicked her tail against his thigh. "I just don't know if we should."

Kakashi surprised her by rolling on top of her and placing his hand next to her head. "We've got all night, Nasha…"

"But what about lunch…and dinner?" Nasha asked, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Dinner can wait."

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi sent Nasha off to get a shower after taking care of her for a second time and he had just put his pants on when his phone rang. He walked over to the wall that it hung on and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kakashi, your neko is in heat," Kurenai announced without bothering with pleasantries.

"I'm aware of that," Kakashi said, listening to Nasha sing from the bathroom down the hall. "I took her to see Tsunade and she told me that that's what Nasha is going through."

"I could have told you that if you would have asked me," Kurenai told him. "I know more about neko creatures than Tsunade does. And after Darken almost jumped the fence to get to her…well, I knew that Nasha had to be in heat for the first time."

"How is Darken doing anyway?" Kakashi asked, not that he really cared.

"He's not happy with me. I've locked him in a room without windows and he's clawing the door up, trying to get out. Darken wants to get out of there and he keeps screaming at me that he wants to help Nasha out. Because he claims that he's the only one that can do it." Kurenai sighed. "Asuma is not going to be happy when he finds out what Darken is doing to that door. Or that room when I finally let that neko out of there."

"I'm sure that Asuma will understand."

"I hope so." Kurenai hesitated. "Kakashi, do you want me to let Darken out and come over there to help Nasha with her heat? I know that she's young and she probably never went through it before…He could probably do her some good."

"No, no. We're dealing with it in our own way. Kurenai. I don't need Darken to come over here and do anything for her." Kakashi glanced down the hall. "She's happy right now."

Kurenai laughed. "I bet she is."

Kakashi smiled slightly as he thought about the content smile that had been on Nasha's face as she had danced from the living room to the bathroom after he had taken her from that high point. His Sharingan had copied that sight and he could play it over and over again if he wanted to. But he didn't know if he would need to if she was going to stay with him for the rest of time.

"Kakashi, I need to go. Darken is really getting bad. I might need to throw him some treats before he does something."

"One more thing, Kurenai," Kakashi said, gripping the phone tightly. "How long does this period of heat last in a neko?"

"A few days, Kakashi. So, keep Nasha indoors and you might want to get her claws trimmed. Just as a precaution. They tend to grow a bit faster during heat." Kurenai cursed when something howled on her end of the call. "I've got to go now. Bye."

The phone went dead and Kakashi sighed, hanging the phone back on its cradle.

_A few days? _Kakashi thought, leaning back against the wall. _ Nasha is going to be in heat for a few days and I have to keep her indoors for that long? Hm. It's a good thing that I'm off work for the rest of the week, now isn't it?_

Kakashi pushed himself away from the wall and slowly walked down the hall towards the bathroom, slipping inside the small room and closed the door behind him.

"Master Kakashi!"

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: If you're happy and you know it, leave a review! Or if you're mad at me, leave a review too! I really need some reviews in my file, please. I like to know how I'm doing and people just haven't been reviewing most my new stories. Maybe I am losing my touch, but I'm trying here and I have been working on a lot of new novel projects that I can't post on here because they're novels and not fanfiction…so, yeah, there's that. Anyway, Naruto has never been my strong suit, but I love Kakashi and I tried to give him something besides Kurayami my usual OC which I'll get back to writing one day. One day, but not today or tomorrow. So, please leave a review and I'll get back to you when I can. Okay? Thanks! -Scarlet**


End file.
